The Insufferable Romance Sequel
by absolutleyfabulous
Summary: What happened after Luna died three years ago? I have no idea how to describe this, if you my first story on this then hopefully you like it....
1. Time

The Insufferable Romance Sequel 

I own nothing….I had no idea where I was going with this story but I love the ending. You may not but that is okay….. tell me what you think….

Absolutelyfabulous

Chapter 01: Time 

The wind rapped against the window, making a man fidget in his sleep. His head was resting on manila folders, unread, his eyes fluttering, and his entire body shaking. The man's glasses were sitting on his desk two inches from him as he tried to escape his memory. Suddenly an arm shot through the air and the man stood up straight, his wand raised to a neck.

"Geez Harry," Ron Weasley's voice spiked up and Harry immediately lowered his wand.

"Sorry Ron," Harry apologized and wiped his forehead, showing his lightning bolt scar just underneath his hair.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Ron sighed and Harry put his glasses on.

"Yeah, most don't," Harry shrugged and grabbed his cloak.

"You do know that Voldemort is dead Harry," Ron answered, "You are the one who killed him."

"I remember Ron," Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed the folders.

"Good, then maybe one day you can stop trying to kill your boss when he comes to tell you, you have a new case," Ron joked and Harry smirked, turning around.

"You have already given me two cases Ron," Harry answered.

"Yes well at the rate your going, the escaped death eaters will be reprimanded by the end of the year," Ron laughed and handed him another folder.

"Well maybe if you trained a few of your aurors better," Harry laughed.

"Maybe I should just give them better motivation like you," Ron replied.

"Oh yeah, telling me I will have riches beyond my imagination surely motivated me," Harry joked.

"It would work for them," Ron shrugged.

"So who is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy, he has given Dean and Seamus the slip twice and now I am giving him to you," Ron replied as Harry flipped through the contents.

"I'll get right on it," Harry answered, "Boss."

Ron smiled and left Harry's office as Harry put the newest folder on the desk; it's contents staring at Harry. Harry began to glance at the information, wondering where on earth Lucius Malfoy would go when he didn't have any more allies up his sleeve.

"Hey Harry," Hermione's voice filled his office and Harry looked up from his assignment.

"What brings you to the Auror area of the ministry?" Harry asked, closing the folder.

"Getting Ron for dinner," Hermione answered, "Ginny is coming with us you know."

"Oh really?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair, "Well you three should have fun."

"You should come with us."

"I have work to do, Ron has me with three assignments so I need to work tonight Hermione," Harry declined.

"Just come with us," Hermione persisted.

"No," Harry replied.

"Harry it's been three years, she's gone, you can't bring her back-"

"I know that Hermione," Harry said angrily, "You don't think I know that?"

"Just come to dinner with us," Hermione sighed.

"No," Harry yelled, "I don't want to have you set me up with Ginny, I don't want to date her," Harry tried to make clear.

"If you would—"

"No, no more," Harry cut her off, "I have work to do."

Hermione huffed and turned to the door, "You need to let it go Harry, she's dead, and she's not coming back."

Harry glared up at Hermione's retreating figure and leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face. How dare Hermione come in here and remind him of Luna, he knew that she was gone, he knew it every moment of every day. In fact, the day she died is forever burned into his memory, yanking at him whenever it rolled around. Tomorrow he would go to Hogwarts and go to the place where he first fell in love with her and mourn her death all over again. How could Hermione think that he wasn't trying to move on, how dare she think that he would want to date anyone while the murderer of Luna was still on the loose. Just thinking of Wormtail, made Harry's blood boil. That stupid rat escaped with Luna's death on his rat hands. Harry closed his eyes; he could kill the greatest sorcerer of the Wizarding World but he could find Wormtail and kill him. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the moon, swallowing his anger, and left his office to see Dean.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Dean smiled when Harry knocked on his office.

"What else?" Harry replied and came into the office.

When Harry became an auror he pulled every string he could to get assigned to the Wormtail case but the head of the aurors wouldn't allow him to. When death eaters stormed the ministry and killed Harry's original boss, Harry grabbed the only file he wanted before running away from the ministry, leaving the rest of the files to burn to a crisp as spells flew everywhere. When the death eaters fled, the minister asked someone to step into the position and Ron jumped at the chance, grabbing people he knew from school to join the aurors until the war ended. Dean offered his services and decided to stay on with Seamus after Harry killed Voldemort to finish the job, while most went back to their original lives. In the time that it has taken Harry to track down many death eaters, Dean has managed to crack many blanks in the Wormtail folder, bringing Harry one-step closer to redemption.

"Well I haven't been able to make anything out so far Harry," Dean sighed, "Ron put me on the Lucius case a month ago with Seamus but took us off after we nearly got killed, so I haven't been able to look through the file.

"I have it now," Harry answered.

"You are the best," Dean complimented and looked for the folder under all the maps and stacks of paper he had.

"So all we know is that he's…" Harry started.

"He's definitely on the planet," Dean shrugged, "Where I'm not sure, I lost his trail in north Ireland, my guess is, he ran to Ireland."

"Are you sure?"

"Harry I'm not sure of anything right now, Wormtail disappears faster than I have ever seen," Dean shrugged.

"Dean you can find information faster than anyone I know, I need you to get this one out there for me," Harry sighed.

"I'm trying Harry, but my resources are running out, it's been three years and every lead that I had is starting to crumble, right now we need a miracle," Dean answered.

"We don't rely on miracles Dean," Harry sighed.

"Harry there is nothing you can do to bring her back, she's gone, and killing him won't bring her back."

"Just keep looking," Harry asked and turned back to the door.

"It's three years tomorrow isn't it?" Dean asked and Harry stopped in the doorway, "Three years since he killed her?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "Three years tomorrow."

"Maybe it's time to stop looking and move on?" Dean suggested, "You know Ginny comes in here all the time, trying to get your attention."

"I know Dean," Harry replied.

"She's a good girlfriend."

"She's not the one I want," Harry replied.

"Unfortunately Harry, the one you want is not coming back," Dean said sadly.

"Sometimes I can feel her in the room with me," Harry confessed, "It's like she is right there with me sometimes."

"Why not give Ginny a chance?" Dean asked.

"Because she isn't Luna, because I want Luna," Harry sighed angrily, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," Dean nodded and Harry walked back to his office.

If only the two boys knew that at that moment a plan was in motion that would risk the lives of many and change the lives of the boy-who-lived by the use of one dark lord and one girl with dreamy eyes. If only Harry Potter knew that the girl only one year younger that him was looking out into the night sky, clutching her moon necklace, and wished desperately that she were free to be with the boy she dreamed of every night. As the wind picked up and pulled on the desires of the girl, the castle boomed inside with planning. A plan to destroy the Wizarding World, a plan to destroy the boy she still loved with one single blow.


	2. The past

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 02: The Past

Luna hated this castle; she hated everything that had to deal with this castle. She hated everyone inside the castle, she hated everything outside the castle, she just hated and Luna Lovegood hated to hate things. Luna pushed her hair out of her eyes, staring at the rain clad sky, wishing she could just stand in the rain again, feeling the numbness rush over her body, but as long as she was a prisoner she wouldn't be going outside until she died. As the rain fell faster and faster, Luna couldn't help but remember that day with Harry, where she decided that she loved him and would tell him at the best moment. How she missed Harry, and his goofy smile and messy hair. His circled glasses and stubborn attitude, Luna couldn't help but wish she really were dead. She nearly did die when she first escaped from this prison that she had now been cooped up in for three years. They had thrown her into the room, thinking that she wouldn't fall down the side of the tower in hopes of getting away. Well she did, she got scraped up but wasn't badly hurt and when they saw her running into the forest they chased her down for nearly an hour before throwing her back into the tower, and chaining her to a wall. In that time she charmed every other guard and had escaped nearly 40 times, in hopes of finding a way to civilization.

Luna ran her fingers through her long, greasy blonde hair and pulled on the chain, wishing she had super strength to get her out of the tower. She really had changed over the years, her hair for starters was longer, rattier, she was taller, and much skinner from not eating. People now had to practically choke her to get food into her system. Her clothes were now death eater robes because she couldn't fit into her original clothes and her once dreamy eyes were dark with realization. The dreamy look that had once been her trademark was gone and in its place was dirt and sadness. All Luna wanted to do was be back at Hogwarts, laughing at nothing and back on her favorite rock that her captor ripped her away from. She could remember that day, better than any day. She had run into the forest, wondering what Harry would say when she got back but noticed that the necklace was gone. In its place was a man who looked like a rat, with a silver arm. Her defense system went up immediately and she cast the first spell, taking his silver arm off that was holding the necklace. She grabbed it and ran as fast as she could but he pulled her back and that was all that happened. She could feel him pick her up and half unconscious, watched him burn her home away from home and cast the dark mark into the sky. It was then that she knew what was happening and knew that Harry was the person this man was after. She dropped her necklace before the man apparated them out of the forest, giving Harry a last reminder of herself, knowing she would not see him again.

"What do you want?" Luna asked, keeping her face to the window as the door creaked open and her kidnapper came in.

"Food," Wormtail squeaked out and set the food on the ground next to Luna.

"I'm not hungry," Luna replied and pushed the food away from her.

"You are going to need your strength," Wormtail replied, caressing her cheek.

"So you can use my abilities to hurt Harry?" Luna asked, "No."

"You should not eaves drop on death eaters conversations miss," Wormtail sighed.

"When they are happening right outside your cell then its hard not to," Luna glared.

"The death eaters don't like people hearing their conversations," Wormtail replied.

"If they wanted to kill me then they would have already," Luna replied and Wormtail sighed, stopping the conversation.

"Eat, you'll need your strength."

"I'm not doing another thing for you!" Luna replied adamantly and tipped the tray over, "You can't use me to hurt him!"

"You will!" Wormtail yelled, "Or your father will die. The dark lord needs you Miss Lovegood and you will help us."

"The dark lord died or haven't you heard," Luna glared, as Wormtail gripped her shoulders.

"Not everything is permanent."

"Death is," Luna answered and Wormtail let her go.

"I will be back with more food."

Wormtail left the room, just missing the already tipped tray being thrown at him, and Luna turned away from the door. How could she go on like this? Slowly Luna dug her long nails into her skin, suppressing the cry she so desperately wanted to make. This awful situation would kill her and, if she let them use her, would kill Harry as well. But how could they bring her father to succumb to the same torture she had to endure? If only she hadn't fallen in love, if only she had continued to hate Harry, but then again, she could never ever hate him. Not in a million years could she hate Harry. Luna slowly pulled her nails out of her skin, leaving in dents and letting blood trail down her body onto the floor as she stood up.

"You alone make me happy," Luna whispered and broke down into sobs, crying her troubles and regrets into the night sky, wishing she had never met Harry potter so he wouldn't have to hurt because of her.

Harry laid on his couch feeling depression settle in. He dreaded this day, hated it with a passion, another year to remind him of the person he lost. He dreaded tomorrow's event and the anger that would fill him as he remembered the love he lost. He couldn't even say her name anymore, unless he wanted to feel utter guilt and pain. It sounded so horrible to say her name, as if she could walk into the room at any moment and grace him with her beautiful smile. At least the daydreams went away, right after she died Harry could swear she was in the room but no one else would see her. He almost failed his last year at Hogwarts because of her haunting.

Harry moved his body so he was watching the warm fire and let his depression sink in even more. How could he let her die? Why hasn't he caught Wormtail? Harry's anger boiled at that thought. Wormtail was the brute of his anger, how dare he take her away from him, how dare he think that Harry wouldn't find him.

_"You will pay for what you did to her!" Harry yelled into the windy night, forgetting Voldemort and anything else but the pain he was going to cause to Wormtail._

_"Still upset at me for killing everyone you ever loved?" Wormtail asked, "Oh wait, you didn't love Luna._

_"You don't get to say her name!" Harry screamed, throwing a stunning spell, making Wormtail land on the ground, "You killed her…my parents…and now I'm going to make sure you die slow so I can watch the life leave your body," Harry growled, tears falling down his cheeks._

_"Harry!" Hermione screamed, throwing him to the ground, leaving room for Wormtail to escape and a red light barely miss the teens. _

_"NO!" Harry screamed, "NO!!"_

_"Did they get you?" Hermione asked as Harry stared at the spot Wormtail was occupying._

_"I had him," Harry managed to get out, "I had him Hermione! What the hell is wrong with you, I was gonna kill him!!" Harry yelled angrily, shaking his best friend._

_"You were going to get hurt," Hermione whimpered._

_"Then you should have killed him!" Harry yelled, "He got away, their killer got away!" Harry couldn't help but lash out._

_"Harry! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Hermione apologized, while the war raged on, Voldemort getting one step closer to Hogwarts._

_"This is war Hermione, it pays to think," Harry glared and ran into the forest after Wormtail, despite the threat of Voldemort._

He never found Wormtail after that night. After Hermione stopped him from killing Wormtail, Harry lost track of the rat and had to go back to the battle to defeat Voldemort, despite his wanting to continue on the trail. It seemed though that he still wanted to torture Harry, showing himself to other aurors but not to him. It was like he was an illusion tricking everyone but Harry, giving him just a little more want to torture the life out of him. As Harry's anger boiled inside him his cat jumped on the couch and meowed for attention.

"Hey cat," Harry sighed to his only companion and ran his hand down the cat's back, trying to calm down, "Another year."

It was a funny story how Harry got the cat, it made him smile when he thought about it, but just for a second. He had never wanted a pet besides Hedwig, so when he got his cat, it took him a while to get used to it. He had found the cat in a fight with two other cats, and it was loosing pretty bad so Harry decided to save it, thinking that Luna would do the same thing. It was a small cat, with black markings all over its white and brown body in some random places. Its face was scratched up and it couldn't walk away very well when it was trying to run from Harry. He didn't want to leave it outside so he decided to take it home with him and keep it for a pet, it seemed like it was the thing to do, seeing as Hedwig had found a mate after Hogwarts and left frequently to be with whoever she was with. So with a newfound companion Harry decided to name it cat, short and to the point, besides, Harry didn't really want to take the energy to find a name.

"You want food don't you?" Harry asked and the cat meowed again.

After 2 months the cat seemed pretty healthy and Harry was slightly happy that when he let Cat go free he stayed in the house, by the fire. Harry walked over to the kitchen and pulled out cat food, pouring a sufficient amount into a bowl as Cat hopped on the counter to eat.

"Tomorrow is the worst day of the year Cat," Harry sighed, petting Cat's coat, "Tomorrow my worst nightmare is relived more so than any other day of the year. I wish you could have known Luna Cat; she was more wonderful and more beautiful than any other girl in the world. She was my match, my friend, and the girl I love."

Cat stopped eating and stared at Harry who had stopped petting him and had gone to the fire, "I'm so empty Cat and I can't seem to be happy."

Harry continued to stare at the fire as Cat laid down by it, curling his tail and getting comfortable, while Harry continued to think. Cat had learned to ignore the thinking Harry, especially on this day but to a person just walking in, the sight of Harry would make them worry even more. Before Harry knew it, his watch was beeping and he was pulling himself off his couch. Cat was asleep next to the dead fire but perked up his ears and turned his head when he saw Harry get up. Harry sleepily pulled his robes on, tied his shoes, fixed his glasses and grabbed his wand before leaving his flat, leaving a staring Cat in his wake. Harry breathed in the cold air and looked around at the dark sky and abandoned street before apparating to Hogsmeade.

When Harry appeared in the small town that was also abandoned, he began a short walk to Hogwarts where he opened the gate, giving him access to the grounds. The castle looked like it used to now, before it had holes in it from the battle but after three years the castle was back to normal, hiding away the scars of the graduated students. The walk up the grass was quiet with only Harry's feet crunching making a sound as he walked over to Hagrid's hut. Harry breathed deeply before knocking loudly on Hagrid's door, waiting for his giant friend to give him access to the forest.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry greeted as a groggy Hagrid stood in the doorway, yawning.

"'Ello Harry," Harry sighed, "Wait 'ere."

Harry waited in the doorway for a moment before Hagrid returned and handed him a lantern, "Thanks Hagrid, I'll bring it back when I'm done like always, and don't follow me."

"I remember Harry, I remember the rules, what I don't understand is why you 'ave to come at this hour."

"I told Hagrid, no one needs to know what I do here," Harry replied, "Now go back to sleep, I was never here," Harry said and closed the door as Hagrid groaned and turned on his side.

Harry looked across the grounds and couldn't help but have the memory of Luna run back to him:

"_So what do mitickles do?" Harry asked, laying on the grass._

_"Bring your dreams alive," Luna answered._

_"And why would someone want their dreams come alive?" Harry asked._

_"Some dreams aren't unhappy dreams," Luna answered and Harry agreed._

_"I suppose but still, it would just be weird," Harry replied._

_"Would be interesting, I've never seen a mitickle but I suppose that one day I will," Luna wondered._

"_One day maybe," Harry replied._

Harry pulled himself from his mind and kept the lantern in front of him as he walked into the forest, just meters from Hagrid's hut. The journey to Luna's favorite place was quiet, as most animals were sleeping at this hour. When he reached her circle of trees he set the lantern down and stared at the dark memory of his dead girlfriend.

"_Harry we have to show them," Hermione pushed as the ministry officials stood waiting for him to show the way. _

"_Her body isn't there," Harry replied, not wanting to relive the horror._

"_They have to see where you say she was killed," Hermione sighed, putting a sympathizing arm around Harry's shoulders._

"_Fine," Harry answered and led the way into the forest._

"_Why would a student come all the way back here?" One of the men asked._

"_Privacy, Luna was deeply misunderstood," Harry answered._

"_It seems like she was asking for death," The other man mumbled and Harry spun around angrily._

"_Don't you dare say that about Luna, she didn't ask for her life to be taken, she loved life more than anyone I ever knew, she could stare at the sky for hours with a smile on her face. Her death was because of me and you don't get to say anything about Luna, ever!" Harry yelled._

"_Fine," The man conceded, "Just show us the way."_

_Harry's glare didn't leave his face as he showed them the opening to Luna's home away from home, not stepping foot in there after what he saw just hours before._

"_You said there wasn't a body in here!" The men yelled and Harry looked over at them strangely._

"_There wasn't, I searched all over for Luna, there was only blood," Harry replied._

"_Well we found her," The first man replied and Harry decided to see for himself. _

_He walked over to the stupid men and looked at the body that they had found, losing his footing immediately, "Go away."_

"_But Mr. Potter-"_

"_GO AWAY!" Harry yelled, staring at the mangled body of Luna._

_The men left quietly as Harry held onto Luna's hand, pulling her close to him, blood slightly dry on her body, but still very new._

"_I'm so sorry," Harry cried, "I'm so so sorry!"_

Harry sat at that same spot he sat at three years ago and touched the patch of grass that had managed to re-grow there. He held onto the necklace and looked around at the dead part of land that had

"_You know Harry, we should go swimming," Luna suggested, sitting up._

"_Luna are you crazy, its October and freezing," Harry laughed._

"_Oh ye of little faith," Luna smiled once been so wonderful to be in._

"_That's a way to thank someone," Luna smiled, after Harry pulled away, from kissing her._

Harry hung his head low; it was one of the happiest day's of Harry's life, and now it was just a memory, there would be no more visits here, no more laughing, no more Luna. Harry clutched her bottle cap necklace in his pocket, and glared at the trees. Harry's anger boiled in him so much, he couldn't take it anymore, the pain was just to much, he didn't want it anymore, he wanted it to go away. Without thinking, Harry threw the necklace with as much force as he could at one of the trees. Harry hung his head and fell on his knees as every tree surrounding him toppled onto one another making a ring of fallen over dead trees around him.

"Whoa," A voice came out of the trees and Harry stood up fast, pointing his wand at the stranger, "You're strong."

"Dammit Lauren," Harry growled and put his wand away.

Lauren had been the bane of his existence since she found him walking into the forest two years ago, waking the whole castle, screaming that there was someone in the forest. She was a lowly second year then and a when Harry had to explain why he was there to Dumbledore he began to loathe Lauren and all that she had; innocence.

"It's nice to see you again Harry," Lauren smiled, "It was just last year I saw you, here."

"What do you want Lauren, I'm not in the mood," Harry asked.

"To see you, you only come to Hogwarts today at midnight, or if you absolutely have to, I wanted to talk to you."

"You don't want to talk to me Lauren, I'm not the same person I was," Harry sighed.

"But you're the great Harry Potter," Lauren smiled.

"_You're just Harry," Luna smiled._

"_Not to everyone else," Harry sighed._

"_Everyone else has a twisted way of thinking because your parents didn't name you the great Harry potter, they named you Harry, just Harry." _

"I'm just Harry," Harry sighed, taking away the memory.

"But you have done so much for the Wizarding World," Lauren gushed.

"I didn't do it for you or anyone else," Harry laughed sadly.

"Then why did you do it?" Lauren asked.

"Because she would have wanted me to, and killing every death eater has brought me one step closer to her killer," Harry replied.

"I heard about her," Lauren sighed, "The Luna girl, about her death."

"Most people have forgotten," Harry replied, looking up at Lauren.

"You haven't," Lauren shrugged.

"I'll never forget this day," Harry answered, "You need to go inside Lauren, it's really late."

"Okay," Lauren nodded, "Bye Harry."

"Bye."

Lauren walked away and Harry picked up the thrown necklace, looking around at the death scene, "Come back to me, or take me with you."

"She will be the key to his demise," Malfoy growled at Wormtail.

"She won't cooperate," Wormtail shrugged, "She refuses, no matter how many times we curse her."

"Get her to cooperate," Malfoy ordered, "Or the dark lord will not be pleased."

Luna stared at the door where the two men spoke and rubbed her arm that now had the dark mark attached to it. They had branded her today, telling her that she would enjoy her new life, that if she helped them she would be granted freedom. Luna tried to stay grounded in her decision to not help them but the rain was calling to her, the fresh air was becoming her weakness, the moon was her intoxication and helping them was becoming increasingly harder to not do.


	3. It gets interesting

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 03: It gets interesting.

Harry walked down to Hagrid's hut and set the lantern on the steps before walking the rest of the way to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Harry thought of a life he could have had; in that life he had told Luna he loved her too, she didn't go to the forest, she graduated with him, they got married, had children and he was genuinely happy. Luna worked at the Quibbler and he helped her run it, to make it a family business once again. They lived at her home by Ron's house and their kids played with Ron's and life was good. There wasn't this life, this nightmare of regrets.

As Harry sat on his couch, putting his head in his hands, a ministry owl flew through his window and dropped a letter on his lap. Harry stared at is strangely, everyone knew not to bother him today, even people who only heard about what happened, knew not to owl him.

_Harry, come to the ministry and wait for me in my office, we need to talk. Ron._

Harry stared strangely at the letter before apparating to the phone booth that would take him to the ministry offices. It was a procedure all aurors had to go through because of the war, just in case someone tried to impersonate an auror and get inside secrets. As the floor moved and Harry was transported to the ministry, his auror persona filled him, taking his depression and replacing it with anger. He walked swiftly to the auror department and plopped down in Ron's chair, playing with his nametag while he waited for Ron to come in.

It still baffled Harry that Ron was head of the aurors, it took guts to do what Ron stepped up to do and Harry never wanted to take the seat. Managing all the men in the office was a task in itself and having to deal with the tempers of being taken off cases had to be hard on Ron, but Harry figured if Ron could deal with Hermione's moods then he could deal with a thousand men angry with him. That thought reminded Harry of Ron and Hermione's wedding, done when Voldemort was killed and everyone breathed a little easier. It was a small affair, consisting of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, Fleur, her son, and Charlie. Most of the Weasley family had died in the war, and Mrs. Weasley was in St. Mungos in critical condition at the time so it was very small. Harry was the best man and helped Hermione down the aisle. They didn't have a reception with the fear someone would come and ruin it so once the wedding ended they all went to dinner. Of course that was the only happy day for them, a week after the wedding the death eaters attacked and the happy times were gone.

"Why do you have to sit in my chair every time we talk in my office?" Ron asked, and Harry spun the chair around to look at his friend.

"I have to see how the other half sits," Harry smirked and sat the nametag down, "Now what was so urgent that you needed to see me?"

"I have an assignment for you to go on, a girl was kidnapped," Ron replied and handed him a folder, sitting in a chair across from Harry.

"No," Harry shook his head, pushing the folder away, "Not today."

"Harry, this is urgent and you're the best I have, I need you to find her," Ron replied.

"Do you remember what day this is?" Harry asked, standing up, "You remember?"

"I remember Harry, but this takes priority over that," Ron sighed, "You need to do your job."

"I get this day off, this is my day off, the only day I ask for is today and your telling me that I cant have it?" Harry asked loudly.

"Harry."

"There are a million aurors out there working right now, ask them," Harry said.

"They all have cases, you are the only auror not doing anything today," Ron replied.

"This is my day off," Harry growled.

"And now it's your day to find this girl. You are good at your job Harry, you can have Malfoy again tomorrow," Ron replied.

"I'll do everything tomorrow, get Seamus or Dean."

"They are working on the Wormtail case and I am sick of you not doing your job," Ron replied angrily.

"I'm doing my job just fine," Harry growled.

"Then take the folder Harry," Ron ordered.

"NO, I won't do it," Harry declined, "This is my day off, and I have the Wormtail case."

"I need this done by someone who is available, you are that person," Ron replied, "And you are too distracted by Luna."

"I have the day off and Wormtail is-"

"You are not having the day off today, and you are off the Wormtail case."

"I started the Wormtail case Ron, I get to finish it," Harry yelled.

"My mind is made up Harry," Ron said defiantly, "Your emotions are too wrapped up in the case."

"My emotions are fine," Harry spat, anger filling him more.

"Just take the case, I need you to do this, I need you to remember your job," Ron asked.

"I know what my job is Ron," Harry answered.

"THEN STOP PUTTING YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND OVER IT! SHE ISN'T COMING BACK!"

"MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND'S MURDERER IS STILL OUT THERE!" Harry yelled back.

"THEN WHY IS IT NO ONE CAN CATCH HIM Harry!" Ron continued.

"MAYBE YOU NEED TO TRAIN YOUR AURORS BETTER!"

Outside of Ron's office, everything had gone silent so everyone could here the fight. The tension between Harry and Ron had become worse over the three years and every person in the office was waiting for something to trigger the fight. Even if the two were best friends, they both had different priorities and the office had been waiting for the day where the friends would hash it out. Today seemed to be that day, for with each word yelled between Harry and Ron, every person in that floor could hear them as if Harry and Ron were right next to them fighting.

"WHY CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE, JUST ONCE DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO?"

"I DO EVERYTHING YOU ASK ME TO, BUT WORMTAIL NEEDS TO BE FOUND!"

"SHE'S DEAD WHY CAN'T YOU LET IT GO, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET WORMTAIL GO?"

"If Hermione died tomorrow because Neville decided that he didn't want her living anymore and he ran away, taking her death with him what would you do? You would find him, you would torture him because he took the breath right from her and left you alone without her to be by your side. You don't understand what I go through every day Ron Weasley; you know nothing, NOTHING, of my pain, of my anger towards this man. Don't you dare tell me to get over this because you would do the same thing, Ron," Harry growled.

"I understand your pissed, I understand you want revenge but Harry she's gone and she isn't coming back, chasing a lost cause doesn't bring closure," Ron sighed, "I want my best mate back."

"We all want things we can't have," Harry answered, realizing that Ron could never understand because he didn't even try to.

"Harry, just do the case please," Ron sighed.

"No."

"If you don't do this case Harry, I will fire you," Ron threatened, making Harry's eyes blaze with anger.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll fire you, and you can't find Wormtail then," Ron replied.

"Are you threatening me?" Harry asked, "I am the ONLY auror who completes every case I'm handed to and your threatening to fire me?!" Harry yelled.

"You're the best, I'm not denying that but if I can't count on you then I can't have you working for me," Ron replied.

Harry glared and grabbed the folder and walked past Ron, who stayed in the same position, "GO to hell Ron, go to hell and stay there."

"If that's what you want," Ron shrugged, "We don't have to be friends."

"It's what I want, my friend is gone," Harry answered.

"Well whatever you want you get so-" Ron started and was on his desk a second later, Harry breathing deeply with his wand pointed at his neck.

"You are an ass hole," Harry growled, "I lost the only girl I ever loved and I never got to tell her how much I loved her, or that I was sorry for everything I did wrong. I never got to say goodbye, to anyone I loved. I would give up everything, EVERYTHING to just see her again, to hear her laugh, to hold her in my arms and tell her every secret that I hold. You go home to Hermione and you kiss her and you know that you love her and that she loves you. I go home knowing that I never told Luna that I loved her, that she told me she loved me and I was too scared to say it back. I have never gotten what I wanted Ron, not once in my life have I gotten what I wanted, so don't you dare tell me I get whatever I want, so keep your mouth shut about things you have no clue about!" Harry threatened and pushed Ron away from him.

Ron stared at Harry who grabbed the fallen file and walked back to the door where people were watching the scene, "I'll be back with your solved case."

"Okay," Ron nodded and Harry pushed past the crowd, leaving a regretful Ron, "I'm sorry."

Two other aurors helped Ron up before Ron pushed past the crowed and walked to Deans.

"What brings here Ron?" Dean asked.

"I need everything you have on Wormtail," Ron asked.

"I don't have much," Dean shrugged, "My leads are slipping and I cant find him."

"Continue your research, but do it fast Dean, Harry is losing it."

"Harry has already lost it Ron, he has nothing but this case."

"Then find Wormtail and give Harry closure," Ron asked and Dean nodded.

Luna pulled on her restraints and tried to slip out of them. Her bones were small and with all the weight she had lost, Luna was almost certain she could escape from this tower. It was the only time she could try because the death eaters and dementors had gone to wreak havoc on the Wizarding World. Luna pulled once more and with a tight squeeze Luna's hand slipped through the iron and she was free. Luna ran to the door and pulled at it, knowing it was locked the moment she touched it. She was stuck in here unless she found another way. Luna stared at the window and pulled at her hair, knowing she had done it before, but also knowing that she was much weaker.

"Freedom," Luna whispered and bit the bullet, climbing out of the tower seconds later.

Luna made it to the bottom of the tower five minutes later and stared at the window of her prison before breathing in the air and running into the dark forest towards her freedom


	4. Choose

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 4- Choose 

Harry's head tossed as he dreamt of the battle between him and Voldemort later that night,

_"You will die!!!" Voldemort cursed and sent Harry flying back._

_Harry pulled himself up and sent an unforgivable flying toward Voldemort then diffindo at the chandelier before sending protrificus totalis at him, leaving Voldemort flat on the ground. Harry limped over to Voldemort, his wand pointed at his wand and glared at his enemy, "You fail." Harry said the two words to take the life from Voldemort and watched the light engulf the sorcerer before walking away. _

"Harry!" Ginny said for the third time before pouring a bucket of water on Harry's head, making him sit up.

"What was that for!" Harry yelled, getting out of his bed angrily, "How did you get in here?"

"Alohamora," Ginny shrugged and followed Harry to his bathroom, "And you wouldn't wake up."

"I didn't want to be woken up," Harry answered.

"I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

Luna raced through the forest, hearing the voices of the death eaters behind her, and continued to look for a way out of her prison. She knew that she was far away from London but hoped that if she could get far enough away then she would be able to save herself. Luna looked behind her and saw the robes of men before falling face first into mud by tripping on a tree root. She got up quickly and continued her running, her robes getting caught on everything that she passed. She was beyond dirty now and she knew that she couldn't stop and rest. If she stopped they would catch her and she would go back to that cold cell, wishing that she were free. She wouldn't go back to that coldness willingly, she would have to die first before going back willingly. Suddenly a rush of cold air passed through the forest and rain began to fall onto the ground. Luna smiled and her favorite memory came back to her, making her stop for a moment. She knew that if she stopped that she would get caught but the memory of her and Harry was better than running. Luna snapped out of her dream and continued running, Harry didn't love her…. but he would protect her because he did care about her, he told her that much. Yes if she got away they could have another moment in the rain and he would keep her close, never letting her come back to this place. Luna could feel herself losing it now; the lack of eating was starting to affect her mind. Crashes came from behind her and Luna ran faster, hiding behind trees just in case they saw her.

Dean apparated to the edge of a forest, feeling a strange sensation because, he came here on a whim and could feel the magic in the air. He had checked all of Northern Ireland for a sign of Wormtail but never checked this spot. Suddenly he heard shouts and crashes before seeing someone run out of the forest and look around before smiling at him. He couldn't recognize the person as he or she ran at him with a smile so he kept his wand raised.

"Dean I never thought I would be so happy to see you!" Luna smiled and hugged him.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"Dean there is no time, you must get me out of here," Luna begged as Dean pushed her back.

"Tell me who you are!" Dean demanded and Luna rolled her eyes.

"It is me, Luna," Luna replied, pushing mud off her face.

"Luna?" Dean questioned, his wand lowering instantly.

"Yes," Luna nodded, "Now you must get me out of here."

"But you are supposed to be dead," Dean replied.

"Dean I need you—" Luna sighed but turned around when she heard the crashes get closer, "You must go!"

"Luna?!" Dean called as Luna ran into the forest.

"Get out of here before they see you," Luna said before disappearing and Dean hid behind a tree as people came out of the forest.

"Where did she go?" A voice yelled, coming over to Dean's hiding place.

"Look in the forest, she cannot get away, she is too weak," A squeaky voice replied.

"She better not get away."

"She won't."

When the death eaters went back into the forest did Dean leave his hiding place and apparate away, joy spreading across his face.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he grabbed a file off his table.

"My eighteenth birthday," Ginny smiled as Harry say on his couch.

"What about it?"

"It's this Friday and I want you there."

"Tomorrow is Friday Ginny," Harry sighed and flipped through the folder.

"I know that and I want you to be at my party tomorrow," Ginny replied, pulling the folder from Harry's hands.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"Look at me Harry," Ginny demanded

"I hear you Ginny, now give me back my folder," Harry replied.

"Will you come?"

"I can't," Harry declined, grabbing the folder back.

"Why?"

"I've been put on assignment," Harry replied, "I almost got fired today Ginny."

"You can put it off for one night," Ginny sighed.

"Didn't you hear me Ginny?!" Harry yelled, "You're brother almost sacked me today, so I'm sorry but I have to do my work."

"You always have to do your work," Ginny argued.

"Yes well it keeps me in my house," Harry rolled his eyes and opened his office door.

"Well sorry if-whoa," Ginny stopped when she saw the contents of Harry's office. "What is this?"

"My office," Harry replied.

Inside the room were thousands of newspaper clippings, tons of maps and folders across the room with Wormtails face plastered across the room.

"Seems more like an obsession," Ginny answered and Harry glared at her, "Please come."

"I'm just too-"

"Busy," Ginny finished, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized and walked out of the room.

"You're always sorry, you're always SORRY!" Ginny yelled, making Harry turn around, "YOU use that excuse every time, you missed graduation because of it, you missed my mums funeral because of it, you missed Lupin's funeral because of it! Because your always sorry!"

"Ginny---"

"Stop apologizing, we're tired of hearing it. You're missing your life Harry, you're missing out because of her and I'm sick of it. We love Harry but you need to move on," Ginny sighed, "IF you don't come tomorrow then don't bother being in our lives anymore."

"Ginny," Harry called as Ginny walked to the door.

"What?"

"I wish things were different, but they aren't."

Ginny nodded before walking out, leaving Harry alone in his flat.

Ron crashed into his childhood home, tired and worn from the day. All he wanted from life was an easy job and his best friend back. He couldn't believe what had happened with Harry today. He knew that Harry was different, especially what had happened with Luna but he wanted Harry to get over her already. He knew also that it wasn't just Luna that made Harry the way he was, no he knew that when Harry and Voldemort were fighting that Voldemorts knowledge of the dark arts went into Harry's memory, almost driving Harry crazy, but after Moody had trained Harry he thought that Harry would go back to normal.

"Ron?" Hermione called and Ron looked over at his wife, "I thought I heard you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Hermione waved it off, "How are you?"

"Lousy Hermione," Ron sighed and sat at the table.

"I heard what happened with Harry."

"Yeah, I know he is different now Hermione but it's like the Harry we know is dead," Ron sighed.

"He is Ron, Harry is so hurt with what has happened in his life. He lost his parents, Sirius, and Luna; he doesn't know what to do with his life. And after killing Voldemort, which he had no idea he could do, did he realize that he had no purpose. The girl he loved was dead and all he had left in life was her killer."

"I know."

"He needs to understand that she isn't coming back though," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah but I understand his pain now Hermione," Ron nodded and Hermione looked over at him, "I would be the same way if I lost you the way Harry lost Luna, it's gonna take longer then we thought but it will happen. In fact I think that he may get over her."

"Why do you say that?"

"If anyone can get to Harry, its Ginny. She has a way with words."

"Harry doesn't like Ginny Ron," Hermione pointed out.

"I know, but he will."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as my hair is red."

Dean appeared outside the ministry a moment later and went quickly to his office to start his planning. He couldn't believe that she was alive; he couldn't believe what he was going to tell Harry. Dean looked up suddenly and sat in his chair, Harry would be back, Harry would get to be happy again.

"Hey there you are," Seamus greeted, "Where did you go?"

"She's alive Seamus," Dean answered.

"Who?"

"Luna," Dean smiled, "I saw her, I spoke to her."

"She died Dean, we all saw her body."

"I know what we saw, and I know what I saw today, they faked her death, she's alive."

"Take me to where you found her," Seamus sighed.

"What why?"

"Because I need to see if you're off your rocker," Seamus sighed.

"I have to tell Harry."

"No you don't."

"He deserves to know," Dean argued.

"We need to confirm what you saw because if we tell Harry and it isn't true then he will kill us, so like I said before, take me to where you saw her."

"He still deserves to know," Dean sighed and led the way out of the ministry.


	5. Seeing the dead

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 5- Seeing the dead.

"This where you saw her?" Seamus asked when they arrived at the forest.

"Yeah, she ran into the forest when they got closer to us," Dean answered.

"Dean!" Luna squealed and the boys turned around at her voice, "You came back."

"Luna," Dean smiled and hugged the barely recognizable girl.

"You are alive," Seamus stated.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be," Luna smiled.

"Luna we saw your body, the whole world saw what happened to you," Dean replied, making Luna turn to him.

"I don't understand, Wormtail knocked me out, he didn't kill me."

"He must have done something, because they found your body in the woods," Seamus replied.

"So…to everyone else I'm dead?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Seamus nodded.

"So Harry thinks…. I'm dead?" Luna questioned.

"Yes," Dean confirmed.

"But I'm not," Luna replied, "I'm alive."

"We're gonna tell Harry that!" Dean replied.

"No," Luna shook her head.

"Why?"

"He has to believe, he has to have faith," Luna replied.

"Harry saw your body, he wasn't the same after that, he won't believe that you are alive," Dean replied.

"Do not tell him Dean Thomas that I am alive, he has to have faith in me," Luna ordered, "Promise me."

"Luna."

"Promise me," Luna begged, "If he cares about me at all, then he will have faith in me."

"I promise," Dean nodded.

"Thank you,' Luna smiled.

"Wait, aren't you coming back with us?" Seamus asked.

"I can't, not at this moment."

"Why, you wanted to come when I was first here."

"I know, but I can't now."

"What happened?" Dean asked as crashes came.

"You must go," Luna replied, "they cannot know you are here."

"We aren't leaving you," Seamus replied.

"There she is!" A voice yelled.

"Go!" Luna yelled.

"Not without you," Dean argued.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice cursed and Luna pushed Dean out of the way.

"Luna?"

"I'm fine," Luna replied, "Go."  
"Come on Seamus!" Dean yelled and looked over for his friend.

"Oh no," Luna sighed as they looked at the dead body of Seamus.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

"Go!" Luna ordered, I will stay,"

"But-"

"GO!" Luna replied and Dean apparated away.

"I'm so sorry Seamus," Luna apologized as Lucius grabbed her.

"You have been a naughty girl."

Harry walked up to the top of the stairs and sighed before pushing open the door to the party. He had given up his research on the kidnapped girl for tonight in hopes of reconnecting with the life he left behind. He saw a lot of people he knew from work and many that he didn't know all flocked around Ginny. He stood off to the side and stared out one of the windows as rain fell trying to will himself to let go of her.

"You came."

"You gave me an ultimatum."

"I should give you one more often," Ginny smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"You're very popular."

"I'm very talkative," Ginny shrugged, "I would rather it be small."

"Most people like big gatherings," Harry shrugged, "You get more presents."

"Very true," Ginny smiled, "So how is your case?"

"I can't talk about it," Harry replied.

"You can't?"

"Policy," Harry answered

"Aurors and their rules," Ginny smirked.

"They are there for a reason," Harry shrugged.

"I guess," Ginny smiled and walked away, leaving Harry to watch her leave.

"Harry!" A yell went throughout the crowd and Harry turned around to see Dean.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Harry asked, catching Ginny's eye.

"We can't talk here."

"Just tell me what it is about," Harry demanded.

"Wormtail."

Harry's eyes darkened and looked away before looking back at Dean, "I can't."

"Why?"

"It's Ginny's birthday," Harry answered and looked at Ginny for a moment, "I can't talk now."

"Harry you are going to want to know this."

"Not tonight," Harry replied.

Dean looked at Harry a moment before walking away, "She was right."

"Who was?"

"I can't believe you don't have faith anymore."

"Dean what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I have to save her," Dean replied.

"Save who?" Harry asked as Dean left the party, "Dean!"

"Get up," Wormtail ordered and Luna was brought to her feet.

"What do you want?" Luna asked, her body weak from the beating they had given her.

"It's time to go home."

"What?"

"You will see your father," Wormtail smiled.

"What is the catch?"

"You have to do something for me, to keep him alive."

"I'm not doing anything for you."

"Then he will die, do you want him dead?"

"NO."

"Then you will do as I say."

"What do I have to do?" Luna asked, tears coming down her face.

"Take this potion and say Harry, only Harry."

Luna did as she was told and felt and odd sensation run through her, "What is happening to me?"

"The affects will be major…. you will be our greatest weapon," Wormtail answered and held Luna close, apparating them out of the castle.

Luna pushed away from Wormtail and glanced around at where he took her and lost her breath. She was back in London; to the place she dreamed about…she was home.

"Do as I say Luna, or I will kill your father," Wormtail growled and whispered in her ear before disappearing behind the building.

Luna breathed deeply before entering the building, holding back the tears, allowing dreamy Luna to come back.

Harry walked out of his bedroom and into his office, staring at a folder in his hands. This kidnapping was becoming increasingly harder to figure out as the days went by. He left his office and passed the living room before walking back and stared at the open front door. He glanced around at the front of his apartment, noticing nothing missing, before closing his front door and turning around. He knew someone was in his house, he knew that he would find him or her eventually. Harry slowly walked into his bedroom and noticed all the furniture strewn then heard rustling coming from his office. Harry opened the door and saw someone going through his Wormtail files and grabbed their arm, ready to curse them, when he saw who it was.

Harry's wand dropped immediately when he saw her face and back away, "Luna?"

Luna's eyes never left his as they stayed separated, but she nodded in reassurance.

"You're, you're dead. I saw you're body," Harry confessed, "I saw you."

Luna didn't say anything, making Harry approach her, "Say something."

Luna shook her head and Harry grabbed her hands, "Please say something."

Luna declined once more and Harry was beginning to think that she wasn't who she said she was. He remembered when Luna's would show up at his doorstep, claiming to be her with a simple potion and he would torture them till the potion wore off before sending them away. He could usually tell by their eyes but this time all he could see were her eyes and he looked away confused. He had to give her a test, knowing that if she could pass his test then it would be Luna.

"I really hope you aren't a man," Harry said and Luna looked at him confused as he kissed her and he was brought back to that day in the lake when he first kissed her and had her kiss was etched into his memory forever.

As they kissed he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping she wouldn't vanish away from him. She held onto his cloak as they kissed and pulled herself to the wall when they pulled away, both lost for breath.

"It is you," Harry whispered, coming closer to her.

Luna stayed silent and Harry looked at her, "Say anything, just one thing, please."

Luna looked away from Harry's eyes for the first time before looking back at his and Harry could feel something was wrong.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"Why didn't you love me Harry?" Luna asked, "Why did you let me die?"

Harry back away as Luna's eyes filled with tears and she mumbled something. Harry continued to walk away and tripped on boxes, his head hitting the floor.

Luna raced down the steps, crashing through the front door of the building a moment later.

"Good job," Wormtail smiled and Luna looked over at her captor.

"You are a horrible person," Luna replied as Wormtail took her hand.

"You can see your father now, the potion is wearing off."

"What does this do to me?" Luna demanded as Wormtail pulled her hood over her head.

"You need to know nothing," Wormtail answered and apparated them to the hill by her house, "All you need to know is that your father is still alive."

"Harry?" Neville called and Harry stirred slightly, his head laying on his floor, "Harry."

"Luna?" Harry replied and sat up, "Oh sorry Neville."

"How are you? What happened?" Neville replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Look at your house mate, look at everything, and you were on the ground unconscious," Neville answered.

"No, I was in my office, I was just there," Harry replied, looking around at his trashed house.

"What do you mean?"

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Neville shrugged, "Uh what's the date?"

"It's the twenty-third," Harry replied and stood up.

"No, it's the twenty-sixth," Neville answered and Harry spun around.

"What?"

"Harry it's the day after Christmas," Neville replied and Harry looked away.

"This can't be, It's the same day, I just saw her," Harry answered.

"Saw who?"

"What?" Harry asked and Neville walked over to him.

"Who did you see?"

"Luna," Harry replied and smiled at his friend, "I saw her, she's alive."

"Harry," Neville sighed, "You didn't see her."

"I did, I did Neville," Harry smiled, "It was her."

"Harry she has been dead for three years, it's time to move on," Neville sighed,

"But I saw her."

"Maybe you just wanted to see her so bad you imagined her," Neville suggested.

"Three days?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Maybe you should go to St. Mungos," Neville suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied and the smile left his face.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

"There was a sighting last night," Neville replied and handed Harry a photograph.

"Wormtail was here?"

"He was talking to himself but no one was next to him," Neville continued, "I told Dean but he said to go to you."

"Right," Harry nodded and walked away, "Thanks Neville."

"Yeah," Neville nodded and Harry shut the door to his office, "Bye."

"Father," Luna smiled.

"Luna," Mr. Lovegood replied and hugged his daughter tightly, "I have missed you so much."

"I'm just glad you're alive," Luna smiled and they pulled away, "They haven't done anything to you have they?"

"I'm just fine Luna," Mr. Lovegood assured, "I have these for you."

Mr. Lovegood walked away and came back with all the editions of the Quibbler that she missed and handed them to her, "I figured you would want something to read."

"I have missed these," Luna nodded and began to look through them.

"You cannot take them with you," Wormtail chimed in and the couple looked at the man.

"Why? They're just reading material," Luna questioned.

"Because I said," Wormtail answered and Luna looked down defeated.

"Don't worry love, when all this is over, we will be together again and you can read them all you want," Mr. Lovegood said.

"I don't when this will be over," Luna sighed, "It's getting harder to keep fighting."

"You can do this Luna, you can do anything," Mr. Lovegood replied, "We will get through this."

"Time to go," Wormtail said and Luna handed the magazines back to her father.

"Just a few more minutes," Mr. Lovegood asked.

"No, we have things to do," Wormtail declined and handed Luna a potion, "Say goodbye."

"I love you dad," Luna smiled and hugged her father tightly once more.

"I love you too."

"Take the potion," Wormtail ordered and Luna stepped away from her father and poured the potion down her throat, "Say the words."

"Harry, only Harry," Luna recited and Wormtail grabbed her arm before she disappeared and apparated to London.

Harry fell down in his bed after two hours of looking through all he had on Wormtail and stared at his ceiling. What was Wormtail doing here?

"Long day?" A voice asked and Harry fell off his bed, "Are you alright?"

"Luna?" Harry questioned and looked up on his bed at the blonde girl in front of him.

"No it's a Niffler," Luna joked.

"Where did you go?"

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked as Harry climbed back on the bed, "I went to work like I always do."

"Work?"

"Yes," Luna smiled and felt Harry's head; "I think Ron has been working you too hard."

"Well we aren't speaking right now," Harry sighed, "And I have yet to crack the kidnapping case, let alone the Lucius Malfoy case."

"You'll figure them out, you are the best there is," Luna smiled and ran her hand through Harry's head.

"I'm glad you're back," Harry smiled and pulled her close.

"I only went to work Harry," Luna laughed.

"I know, but I missed you."

"You would think that after three years together that you would get sick of me," Luna answered.

"I could never get sick of you Luna, I can barely live without you," Harry replied.

"Well you aren't without me," Luna assured, "I'm always here."

"Except when you are not," Harry replied and turned toward her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry smiled, "You just look so beautiful right now."

Luna looked away and Harry pulled her face toward his, "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you try enough? Why did you let him get away?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked and Luna looked away, mumbling something.

"Luna!"

"I loved you and you let him kill me."

Luna pushed Harry away from her and he fell off the bed again.

Luna walked down the stairs and walked out of the building, noticing Wormtail waiting for her and walked over to him.

"You're a very clever girl, making Harry believe you're alive before breaking him." Wormtail complimented.

"I wish I really was dead," Luna replied and looked away, "then he wouldn't have to feel this."

"He didn't love you Luna, he never will, so feeling pity is not helping him," Wormtail explained.

"If he didn't love me at least a little, then why do you need me?"

"Because you're his biggest mistake," Wormtail answered, "He could have saved you but he just sat there."

"He would never do that!" Luna argued.

"But he did, he didn't want to save you, and now he realizes he should have," Wormtail answered, "As your ghost haunts him."  
"You're a monster," Luna shook her head.

"And you are a dark witch."

"I'm good, I will never be like you," Luna fought back.

"We'll see about that," Wormtail smiled and apparated them away from Harry's building.

"I just don't understand why he is hot and cold," Ginny sighed as she followed Hermione around the house.

"He's confused," Hermione answered, "He thinks he likes you but he thinks he's in love with Luna and he can't decide."

"I'm so tired of waiting for him to decide," Ginny replied.

"Just give it some more time, he will come around," Hermione smiled.

"What about her? She's still apart of him," Ginny asked.

"Luna will always be with him, but she's dead Gin, she can't come back," Hermione answered.

"I know but sometimes I feel like he talks to her," Ginny stated.

"He's going through something but he will come around," Hermione explained, "All you have to do it be there."

"What will that do?"

"It'll tell him that you aren't going anywhere," Hermione smiled.

"I guess you're right," Ginny smiled, "I want to be with him."

"You will," Hermione smiled.

Harry looked at the folder of the kidnapped girl and sighed, he was never going to find her. Harry took his glasses off and ran his hands down his face, feeling the frustration of this case building up.

"You seem tired," Luna stated and Harry looked over at her.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Cause I keep seeing you Luna, you're dead," Harry sighed.

"Why do you say that all the time, I'm alive Harry, and I'm really tired of telling you that," Luna sighed, Cat snuggled on her lap.

"I saw you!" Harry yelled.

"I don't want to fight," Luna sighed.

"Fine," Harry conceded and walked over to her, "I knew Cat would like you."

"I love cats," Luna smiled and continued to pet Cat, "And this one is my favorite."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled and stared at her.

"What?"

"I know I'm dreaming, I know that you aren't real, but I love these moments when I can look at you," Harry smiled.

"If you know you're dreaming then how can you be dreaming?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "I wish I had you back."

"I know."

"I wish I could just spend one more day with you and tell you everything that I never got to tell you. I wish I could hold you again all day," Harry confessed, "You have no idea."

"I do," Luna nodded.

"I would give everything up to be with you one more day."

"I know."

"Luna," Harry sighed and Luna stopped him by kissing him.

"I loved you… I always will," Luna whispered.

"I have to let you go," Harry replied and Luna nodded.

"They were right."

"Ginny is real, you aren't," Harry continued.

"They were right," Luna repeated.

"Goodbye Luna."


	6. The beginning

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 06: The beginning

"We need a better attack," Ron said to an auror as a bright light flashed outside the office, "What was that?"

"Death Eaters!" Voices yelled and all aurors ran to the streets, their wands raised.

"Stop!" Ron ordered as the death eaters stood there, "Wait for my orders."

"Mr. Weasley," Lucius Malfoy smiled.

"Give me one reason to not let them kill all you," Ron growled.

"We a have a present," Lucius smiled and parted the death eaters, "We thought you might like it."

Ron stared as two death eaters brought the body of Seamus by Lucius.

"Seamus," Ron breathed out.

"We also came to warn you," Lucius smiled, "You come looking for us more will die and they will come a little closer to home. You don't want your dear sister dead do you?"

Ron looked up and glared at the older Malfoy.

"You have been warned, give this message to Potter, he will stop looking for Wormtail and myself."

"You can't order us," Ron replied.

"You want to see what we can do?" Lucius asked, "You push us and we will kill Ginny and Hermione."

"You stay away from them," Ron ordered.

"You stay away from us," Lucius replied and all the death eaters apparated away.

"Looks like we need another funeral," Dean sighed and remembered what happened.

"Tomorrow," Ron nodded and walked over to Seamus, "Tomorrow."

"Harry," Ginny greeted when Harry opened the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as Ginny entered his home.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch today," Ginny answered.

"I would love to Gin but I can't," Harry replied as Ginny smiled at his cat.

"What's her name?"

"His name is Cat," Harry replied.

"He's cute," Ginny smiled, "I didn't know you liked cats."

"I don't," Harry replied and Ginny looked at him strange, "Luna liked cats."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me," Harry replied.

"I see," Ginny nodded.

"Harry," A voice came and Harry turned around to see Dean.

"What's wrong?"

"We're getting ready for war."

"What?" Harry asked, "What are you talking about."

"Death Eaters came today, they killed Seamus, they told us to stop looking for them or they would start killing," Dean replied.

"Killing who?"

"Those closest, Malfoy said Ginny and Hermione would be first," Dean replied.

"They want a war, they'll get one," Harry nodded.

"We are all to go to the offices," Dean said and Harry turned to Ginny.

"Go home, stay close to Hermione, keep each other safe," Harry explained.

"What about you?"

"If I can kill Voldemort, I can kill anyone," Harry smiled, "Now go."

"Okay," Ginny nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait," Harry called and Ginny turned around.

"Yeah."

"Take Cat, I don't know if they will come here," Harry asked and handed Ginny his cat then kissed her, "Be safe."

"I will," Ginny nodded and walked out of the apartment.

"You sure there is a war?" Harry asked, turning around.

"There will be," Dean nodded.

"Then let's get to the ministry."

"The dark Lord is coming back, more powerful then ever," Wormtail said darkly to Luna as he mixed the potion.

"Harry killed him, there is no bringing him back," Luna replied, as she pulled on her shackles.

"Nothing is permanent," Wormtail smiled.

"We already covered this, death is," Luna replied.

"Did you ever hear of the prophecy made between the two of them?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that Harry had a power the dark lord didn't have," Wormtail replied and Luna nodded.

"Harry didn't kill Voldemort with love, he killed with vengeance because of you. He couldn't love because of you, and now his demise will be because of you," Wormtail smiled.

"You said he didn't love me," Luna replied.

"I lied," Wormtail smiled.

"You couldn't have," Luna shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because I told him I loved him and he said he had to let me go, he didn't tell me he loved me," Luna cried and bowed her head in defeat, "You win."

"Miss," Wormtail replied, "You help us and we will let you go."

"I just want to die," Luna replied, tears falling down her face.

"Death is never a good choice," Wormtail replied and pulled her head up, "I make you a promise, that when all this is over, when Harry is defeated, you will be free."

"Along with my father?"

"I cannot promise that," Wormtail replied, "But you have to work with me."

"What do I have to do?"

"I need you to work your acting one more time."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Luna paused for a moment and nodded, "Okay, I will help you."

"I can't believe we are having another one," Hermione whispered.

"We're at the beginning now," Ron replied.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny hissed.

"He said he wasn't coming," Dean replied and Ginny looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Too difficult," Ron answered, "It's obvious."

"I can't believe he didn't come," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's too hard on him," Dean replied and got out of his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Dean whispered and snuck out of the funeral.

Harry stared at Luna's grave and set the flowers down, bowing his head in defeat.

"I thought I would find you here," Dean stated and Harry looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were," Dean replied.

"I'm letting go Dean," Harry sighed.

"What? No, you have to have faith in her."

"She's dead Dean, she's gone. I have been holding onto a ghost and I cant hold on anymore," Harry replied.

"Harry, you cannot give up on this," Dean responded.

"There is nothing to give up on, she's gone, you're the one who told me to let go," Harry argued.

"I was wrong, when you love someone, you don't give up," Dean replied.

"I don't love her!" Harry yelled and Dean's back up a little.

"You don't?"

"I never did, that's why I never told her, that's why I never found him. I didn't love her," Harry replied.

"Harry."

"It's time to move on, there is a war coming and I'm not going to let my demons take hold of me." Harry stated and began to walk away.

"You can't live without her!" Dean yelled.

"I have been, I have a chance to be with someone who is real, who cares," Harry yelled, "Its Ginny I need to be with, Luna was just a girl."

"Wrong answer," Dean sighed and let Harry walk away.

"My grave is so dismal," Luna's voice startled Dean.

"Luna!"

"I thought they should put, 'Here lies Loony Lovegood---well what do we say about here?'

"That's what you want them to say about you?"

"Everyone's says beloved someone, I want mine original," Luna shrugged.

"Harry told them to put that," Dean replied.

"Well he didn't know me very well then," Luna shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working," Luna shrugged, "I need to go."

"Luna, he's falling away, I'm trying so hard to remind him of his love but he isn't listening."

"He's already gone," Luna answered.

"Tell him the truth."

"He loves Ginny, he wants her," Luna shrugged.

"Luna, he's not right, you two deserve to be together, not them."

"He has made his choice," Luna sighed.

"Why are you being like this?" Dean asked.

"Things are more complicated Dean," Luna sighed and mumbled something, "Thank you for your help."

"Luna?"Dean called when she disappeared, "Luna!"

"Stupid Dean," Harry cursed as he sat by a tree.

"He is rather naive," Luna answered.

"How could think that I would continue to torture myself," Harry scoffed.

"I don't know, I guess he feels remorse for finding me," Luna shrugged.

"No one could find you Luna, I already found you," Harry laughed.

"Yes, I guess you did," Luna nodded.

"Is the last time you will haunt me?"

"Yes, I will let you go, I realize now…"

"Will take away my pain with you?" Harry cut her off.

"Only you can do that Harry, the pain you feel is not me doing it, it's you," Luna answered.

"I wish I had more time with you," Harry sighed, "All those horrible things we said to each other that night."

"We were wrong," Luna sighed.

"I got to feel something more than duty for once," Harry shrugged.

"I'm glad you could feel with me," Luna nodded.

"It's been so hard without you Luna, it's too hard living without you."

"You have been doing a wonderful job," Luna sighed.

"I've been trying," Harry nodded.

"Luna!" Dean yelled.

"Dean?" Luna questioned and Harry stood up.

"Stop yelling her name Dean," Harry sighed.

"Have you been talking to her?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean you shouldn't be here," Luna stated and both boys looked at her.

"He can see you?" Harry asked.

"Luna you need to tell the truth," Dean ordered.

"There is no truth, I am dead," Luna argued.

"You're not, I saw you, Seamus saw you, Seamus died with you there," Dean yelled.

"This can't be happening," Harry shook his head and fell into the water.

"Harry," Dean called and Luna mumbled something.

"Dean," Harry huffed, "Did you see her?"

"What?"

"Luna?"Harry said and looked around, "Do you see her?"

"No I don't," Dean nodded.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked, running over to the two.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry nodded.

"Let's get him up," Dean replied and they helped Harry out of the water.

"We'll take you home," Ginny smiled and Harry leaned on her.

"It's working perfectly," Wormtail observed with Luna next to him, "Get his blood."

"Can't we just –"

"Do as I say, stick to the plan," Wormtail ordered, "You slipped up Luna last time, Dean broke your cover, if I have to kill him I will."

"I'll do the plan," Luna nodded.

"Here is his key, get the blood and get out of there."

"Yes," Luna nodded but Wormtail stopped her.

"Take more of the potion," Wormtail ordered and Luna drank the blue liquid.

"Harry, only Harry," Luna recited and disappeared before Wormtail's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as they set Harry on his couch.

"I'm fine Gin," Harry smiled.

"I'll go get an ice pack," Dean said and walked into Harry's kitchen.

"I'm glad you didn't get more hurt," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and kissed Ginny sweetly, "Thanks for helping."

"Anytime," Ginny smiled.

"Dean, where is the ice?" Harry called as Ginny stood up.

"Dean?" Ginny called and walked over to the kitchen.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked but heard no reply.

"Guys?"

Harry turned his head toward the kitchen and noticed Luna standing in front of him.

"I thought you stopped haunting me."

"I need one last thing," Luna answered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"A kiss," Luna replied and walked over to Harry.

"I can't kiss the dead," Harry replied.

"You did before," Luna replied.

"I'm with Ginny now."

"I saw," Luna nodded, "But I still want a kiss."

Harry stared at Luna but kissed her when she was close enough and was brought back to the days when she was alive. He could feel her arms on his and pulled her closer and he fought to keep his mind clear of emotions. He pulled Luna down to the couch and continued to kiss her, remembering all the times they kissed and wished the feeling to stay.

"Ow," Harry yelled a moment later and pulled away from Luna.

"Oops," Luna replied and pulled the knife out of Harry's hand.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a ghost," Luna replied, "A ghost you never loved."

Harry stared at her and watched as she disappeared before his eyes. He held onto his new wound and stood up to see Dean and Ginny unconscious on the ground, seeing water close by.

"Can they not see?" Harry asked and walked over to the two.

"Did you get it?" Wormtail asked and Luna nodded, handing Wormtail the fight.

"We must get back now," Wormtail smiled and turned around, throwing his hood over his head.

Luna stayed behind and looked up at Harry's window.

"Luna?"

"Goodbye," Luna whispered and threw her hood over her head.


	7. Love or death

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 07: Love or death

"I can't believe we slipped on that water," Ginny laughed as she held ice to her head.

"We are clumsy," Dean nodded as Harry handed him ice.

"Are you feeling better Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just fine," Harry replied from the kitchen, pouring a healing potion on his wound.

"Good, we wouldn't want you to get hurt worse," Ginny answered.

"No I'm just fine Gin."

"I can't believe we are going to war again," Dean said, starting a new subject.

"We'll win," Harry said, clenching his teeth as the wound healed.

"What if we don't?" Dean asked.

"Well you need to have faith that we will win," Ginny replied.

Harry tuned the two out and stared out his window, noticing the bright sky turning a shade of gray and sighed, his anger wasn't what it used to be and fighting all those death eaters would be hard on him. Especially after today, knowing that he wouldn't even see Luna's ghost anymore. How could she stab him?

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry smiled and pulled his sleeve down.

"You seem deep in thought."

"I'm okay," Harry smiled, "Where did Dean go?"

"The ministry," Ginny smiled, "He left us all alone."

"Alone is nice," Harry smiled and held Ginny closer.

"I like alone."

Luna stared out at the meadow she grew up in. Wormtail had allowed her to go home and see her father while he took care of business, knowing that she wouldn't run away. She closed her eyes as the wind blew passed her and took her back to earlier, happier times.

"Hey love," Mr. Lovegood greeted and sat next to her.

"Hi dad," Luna smiled.

"Wormtail told me you will be home soon," Mr. Lovegood said.

"Yes, I made a deal," Luna nodded.

"You didn't let him go did you?"

"He doesn't love me, he chose Ginny," Luna answered, continuing to stare at the meadow.

"He does care Luna, he comes every Thursday to talk to me and apologize that he couldn't save you," Mr. Lovegood nodded.

"He doesn't love me Dad, we need to move on, when all this is over we will be free again," Luna sighed, "I did it so we could be free."

"You don't deserve the pain you've gone through Luna," Mr. Lovegood sighed as the doorbell rang.

"Go get it, I'll go hide," Luna sighed, standing up.

"Luna," Mr. Lovegood called and Luna turned around, "You will be okay."

"I know," Luna nodded and went to hide as her father went inside the house to answer the door.

"Hi Mr. Lovegood," Harry greeted.

"Harry," Mr. Lovegood smiled and opened the door, "Is it Thursday already?"

"Yes, Thursday," Harry nodded.

"Let me get the tea," Mr. Lovegood smiled and left Harry alone in the room.

Harry sat down and waited for Mr. Lovegood to come back with the tea, fingering the pictures of Luna while he waited.

"Here we are," Mr. Lovegood smiled and set the tea down.

"I can't stay long," Harry started as Mr. Lovegood handed him a cup.

"I understand, a busy man like yourself."

"I did come here for a purpose," Harry replied and set his tea down.

"Of course, what for?"

"I can't come anymore, it's too hard, to relive my mistake every Thursday is too hard Mr. Lovegood," Harry sighed, "I've moved on, I'm with an amazing girl and I can't keep feeling horrible for what happened to Luna."

"I understand Harry."

"I am so sorry, truly, for what happened to Luna, if I could change the past, I would never have let her go but I cant and I'm sorry," Harry apologized, standing up.

"Are you leaving?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"I can't stay any longer," Harry nodded, "Good bye Mr. Lovegood, I hope good comes to you."

"Goodbye Harry," Mr. Lovegood, "My daughter was right."

"What?"

"Nothing," Mr. Lovegood smiled and opened the door, "Goodbye."

"Bye."

Mr. Lovegood closed the door and turned to the staircase where his daughter was sitting, staring at the full glass of tea Harry left. He went over and sat next to her, holding her close, hoping to take away the pain.

"I told you dad," Luna sighed, "It's over."

"Yes sweetie."

"I made the deal to be free not to be with him, for he will die."

"He is strong Luna," Mr. Lovegood assured.

"Not with what they are going to do to them," Luna shook her head and leaned into her dad's shoulder.

Harry walked into his flat, going back into his office and stared at three years of his life. He sighed and began pulling everything off the walls, throwing it on the floor or in a box. He took down every sighting, every newspaper print, every picture, taking down his obsession for years, breathing a little easier with every step. He knew that he shouldn't have gone to Luna's house just to say he wasn't going there anymore but Mr. Lovegood was all alone now and he couldn't just owl him, her father deserved more than that.

"Come in!" Harry yelled when he heard the door being knocked on.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"It's time to move on," Harry replied and threw another map in a box.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"She's gone and with this war, everything will be gone."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Dean sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're burying her, your signing her death away."

"Her death sucked but it's over now," Harry shrugged, "I'm finding love, in Ginny."

"Yeah," Dean rolled his eyes, "In Ginny."

"Did you come here for a reason?" Harry asked.

"I can't remember now," Dean replied and walked away.

"Come in," Ron said when a knock came at his office door.

"How's it going?" Harry asked, shutting the door.

"I've closed every case, the death eaters are killing everyone that comes looking for anything," Ron sighed, "I've had to do the impossible."

"We're gonna win this Ron, then we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Not if we all die first," Ron sighed.

"We're trained well," Harry smiled, "We'll win."

"I'm glad you're so confident," Ron laughed and closed his folders, "How is Ginny."  
"I think I'm in love with her," Harry smiled and Ron nodded.

"She is great."

"She's perfect," Harry answered.

"If you say so, I have seen her temper," Ron joked.

"That is true," Harry laughed, "I'm sorry Ron."

"We're good," Ron nodded and they laughed.

"YOU would think that after ten years being friends we could get over anything," Harry laughed.

"I agree," Ron laughed.

"Well I gotta go," Harry smiled, "I'm meeting Ginny for lunch."

"Have fun," Ron nodded and Harry smiled before leaving the office, "Good job Ginny."

"Please don't do this!" Luna yelled, pulling on her restraints.

"Your father is a smart man Luna," Bellatrix smiled.

"Please, he is all I have!" Luna begged, pulling on the iron.

"We need him for a better cause," Bellatrix smiled and pushed Luna's cheeks together, "He will allow the dark Lord to rule."

"But he's my dad," Luna cried.

"And he will go down in history as your dad, the whole Lovegood clan, murdered," Bellatrix smiled.

"You're horrible," Luna replied.

"And you're only alive because we still need you," Bellatrix smiled.

"Why don't you just kill me, then you wouldn't have to worry," Luna spat.

"Don't tempt me," Bellatrix sneered and let Luna's face go as her father was tortured.

"Dad," Luna cried and her last hope was broken, "I'm so sorry."

"The dark lord is coming," Bellatrix smiled and stabbed Luna's father, taking his blood and putting it in the potion.

"Dad," Luna sobbed.

"All bow," Wormtail ordered as Lord Voldemort rose once again.

Two months went by and Harry felt back to normal. He and Ginny were getting closer every day and even if she wasn't the one he would have picked at the beginning, her love made him feel better. He knew that she would never leave him and he knew that if she loved him then he could be okay.

"I want to marry you," Harry blurted out as they were having dinner.

"What?"

"I want to marry you," Harry repeated and smiled at Ginny.

"Really?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Yes," Ginny accepted and kissed Harry.

"Great," Harry smiled.

"Let's tell Ron and Hermione."


	8. Strategy

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 08: Strategy

Dean paced through his office as he waited impatiently for an idea to come to him. He had heard about Harry and Ginny's engagement from Ron three weeks after it happened and knew that it was a mistake. Harry didn't love Ginny and with Luna still alive, the outcome was not going to be good.

"Hello Dean," Luna's voice greeted and Dean turned around, "Having a good pace?"

"Luna," Dean smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my business," Luna smiled but Dean knew something was wrong with her.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I've come to an epiphany," Luna replied, "Love is overrated, power is everything."

"That's not you talking Luna, you love Harry."

"I hate Harry," Luna replied, "He used me and I had to lose everything because of him!"

"He didn't," Dean argued.

"My father is dead, I am pronounced dead because of him," Luna continued, "Harry ruined my life."

"No Luna, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, he's getting married, he's moving on," Luna replied, "I understand more than you know."

"Why did you come if you already had revenge in your mind?" Dean asked.

"Come with me," Luna proposed, "I'm safe, I was promised."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"A war is coming dean and Harry can't win this one," Luna explained, "You will die if you don't come with me."

"I have to fight for good."

"Good can't win this time," Luna shook her head, "Harry can't beat this one."

"What is happening?" Dean asked.

"Come with me," Luna begged.

"NO."

"Then you will die too," Luna nodded and turned away but stopped at the door, "Thank you Dean."

"For what?"

"Believing in nothing, for saving me."

"I failed Luna, I didn't do anything good for you or for Harry," Dean replied.

Luna nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Dean to fall into his chair in defeat. He couldn't help but notice Luna looked like she did when she died and wondered what the dark side was planning. He knew that Luna was Harry's weakness but as every day passed, Harry got over Luna a little more. Dean stood up and began to pace again but for different reasons. He paced this time for a way to help Luna get away alive from the anger in her heart and the pain she was going through.

"I like this one," Ginny smiled, showing Hermione another dress.

"It's not you," Hermione shook her head.

"Okay, what about this one?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head again, "Why do you keep saying no?"

"You aren't finding the perfect one," Hermione replied, "When you find the dress you don't need to ask because we already know."

"You are such a romantic," Ginny smiled and went through the dresses again.

"How is Harry enjoying the engagement?" Hermione asked as she helped Ginny look.

"He's doing great, he told me to do everything I wanted and he would pay for it all," Ginny smiled.

"Well he has barely spent his fortune," Hermione nodded.

"I know but he just seems to want this too," Ginny smiled.

"Has he talked about Luna yet?" Hermione wondered.

"He says that he's over it and he doesn't want it brought up," Ginny replied, "I don't think he's fully over it but he's smiling again."

"That's good, we know he'll never be fully over it but he seems so much better now," Hermione replied.

"I agree," Ginny nodded.

"Maybe one day he will talk about it with you," Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't want to compete with her for the rest of my life, even if she is dead."

"I doubt you will," Hermione smiled and they continued to look for dresses.

"Are you guys gonna move into your flat?" Ron asked as Harry and him walked through Diagon Alley.

"I think so, Ginny wants to move out of her flat," Harry nodded.

"I can't believe you're marrying my sister," Ron laughed and walked over to the Quidditch store window.

"You and Quidditch Ron," Harry laughed and walked over to the owl emporium.

"You want a new owl?" Ron asked.

"I haven't seen Hedwig in a while, she's moved on," Harry shrugged.

"I forgot about her," Ron nodded, "What about your cat?"

"I don't Ron, I don't know if I want an owl," Harry shrugged, "let's get to the Burrow."

"Yeah, I hate shopping."

Harry shook his head and they walked into the Leaky Cauldron before apparating close to Ron's house.

"You go ahead, I need to stop by somewhere," Harry said.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I will be right there," Harry nodded and watched Ron walk away before beginning his walk to Luna's house.

He knew the Mr. Lovegood heard the news of him and Ginny but he wanted to tell him the news himself. He knew it wouldn't change anything but he respected Luna's dad and didn't want him to hate him.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Harry called and knocked on the door for the third time.

He turned away to leave but noticed the mail on the floor from months ago and turned back to the house, pounding on the door, "MR. LOVEGOOD!" Harry ran around to the backside of the house and noticed the back door open.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Harry said tentively before walking into a part of the house he never stepped foot in.

As many times as he had been here, he had only seen the sitting room that Mr. Lovegood allowed him to sit in. Seeing the house now and its normalcy was a wonder. He had always wanted to see where Luna grew up, wanted to see where she lived outside of Hogwarts but never had the guts to ask her father for a tour. Slowly Harry walked through the kitchen to the sitting room and noticed it all in perfect condition. Harry's curiosity grew as he opened every door and checked before walking up the stairs to the next floor.

Harry checked every room before going up another flight to more rooms, seeing a room at the end of the hall with the words Luna. Harry slowly walked up to Luna's room and opened her door seeing every color pop at him. He saw her bed, her pictures, her schoolbooks all strewn across the floor. Her clothes were pulled from her closet and her school trunk was upside down on the floor.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Harry called again, walking father into the room.

"You shouldn't be here Mr. Potter," A voice said behind Harry and Harry spun around to see a death eater.

"What are you doing in this house?"

"Looking," The man replied.

"Where is Mr. Lovegood?"

"He went on vacation, after hearing of your engagement, I'm sure he didn't want to be around," The man shrugged.

"He's not dead?"

"Would I be here if he was?"

"You're coming to the ministry," Harry ordered.

"I see," The man answered and thrust his wand out, making the ceiling collapse between the two, allowing him to get away from Harry.

Harry stood up from the rubble and looked around, staring at the outside again. He made sure he was alone before picking through the rubble of Luna's room.

"Just my luck," Harry sighed and repaired the ceiling.

He looked around a moment later and stared at the pictures of Luna on the floor. He smiled at the memories Luna had of her life and set each picture on the ground. He had been doing well at forgetting her and forgetting his feelings for her but as he looked around the vacant room of the girl he loved, he felt his feelings return with full force.

"There you are," Wormtail replied when Luna entered the dungeon.

"What do you want?" Luna sighed.

"The Dark Lord wishes to talk to you," Wormtail smiled.

"Can you just let me go?" Luna sighed.

"We still need you Luna," Voldemort answered and Luna looked into the snake like eyes of the monster.

"You've killed everything in my life, I am nothing anymore, I can't help you," Luna argued

"You can though, Harry still feels for you," Voldemort answered.

"He's getting married, everything he feels is gone," Luna answered.

"Sir," A voice yelled and Draco Malfoy's face came from under a hood, "I just had an encounter with Harry."

"Where was he? You were supposed to be in the Lovegood house."

"He went there, he was in her room," Draco answered, "He looked sad."

Voldemort smirked and looked back at Luna, "It seems he still cares for the dead girl of his dreams."

Luna stared at Voldemort and tried to hide her fear, knowing that she would never get away without being used first, "He probably went to visit my father."

"He did ask about him," Draco nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Voldemort answered.

"He went on vacation after hearing of Harry's engagement," Draco answered.

"How did Harry take it?"

"He seemed upset, knowing that his engagement did that."

"Miss Lovegood," Voldemort sneered and pulled her close, "You will help us defeat your love or I will make sure that Harry knows what role you played in this."

"I played no role," Luna glared.

"You played the biggest one, you brought me back, you killed your father, you planned the attack," Voldemort replied and images ran through Luna's brain, "Do we have a deal?"

Luna nodded in defeat and Voldemort pushed her away, "Make sure she looks exactly how he remembers her. The time is coming for my return."

"Please let me go," Luna begged as Wormtail cut her hair again.

"I cannot miss," Wormtail answered and cut more hair.

"What good am I going to do, all he will see is a ghost," Luna continued.

"But this time the whole world will know you're alive, and you spoke to Dean?"

"I did," Luna nodded.

"Were you like I told you to be?"

"I was cold, I was dark, just like you asked," Luna nodded.

"Then the plan will work," Wormtail nodded, "You just worry about your freedom."

"And Harry?"

"Forget him Luna, he is not going to be in your future," Wormtail replied.

"So I am used to kill him?" Luna asked.

"No, you are the tool to get him to hand over the world," Wormtail answered.

"He isn't the minister of magic," Luna rolled her eyes.

"No, but he has the power to kill us, if he doesn't then we win," Wormtail answered.

"You're all insane," Luna shook her head.

"And you are one to make us win," Wormtail whispered and finished his job, "three days and you're free."


	9. You have no idea

I own nothing.

Tell me what you think

Chapter 09: you have no idea

"Harry it's only three days away!" Ginny squealed, jumping into Harry's arms when he greeted her at the restaurant.

"Yes it is," Harry smiled and greeted Ginny with a kiss.

"I am so excited," Ginny replied, sitting down in her chair.

"No one can be more excited then us right now Gin," Harry replied and sat across from her.

"Can you believe it Harry," Ginny continued, "I'm the soon to be Mrs. Harry Potter."

"You are very lucky," Harry nodded distractedly.

"Well I'm just glad I got the preparations done in time," Ginny replied, putting the menu in front of her.

"Yeah, those were the important things," Harry rolled his eyes and watched as a man walked close to Harry's table with a blonde at his side.

"Harry, do you think we did the right thing in picking America as our honeymoon?" Ginny asked, bringing Harry back to the table as the couple passed them, the blonde never showing her face to Harry.

"Uh yeah," Harry nodded, "America will be a fine place to have our honeymoon."

"Are there witches there?'

"I believe there are witches everywhere Gin," Harry nodded, "Have you decided what you want?"

"No I can't decide," Ginny sighed and went back to looking at the menu.

"Why not have the hot cider?" Harry suggested.

"It's May Harry," Ginny replied.

"Hot cider is good at any time of the year," Harry replied.

"I don't think so."

"_Well then I think I know what to promise," Harry smiled._

"_What?" Luna asked._

"_All the hot cider you want every night," Harry answered and Luna thought about it._

"_Done," Luna replied and handed over Harry's wand._

"_We're gonna get sick," Harry laughed._

"_Well then I know what we need," Luna replied._

"_Hot cider?" Harry suggested._

I think it's good," Harry shrugged and looked away from the table.

Luna stared out the window of the castle, watching the stars twinkle above her and sighed, Harry didn't listen to her; he took her words as jumbles. She had failed the Wizarding world and made a deal with the devil. Luna was no better than them now but hoped that Harry would be completely over her by the time of his wedding.

"Hot cider miss?" Wormtail asked, bringing in a tray.

"I love hot cider," Luna nodded and Wormtail brought the tray over to her, "Harry promised me all the cider I wanted every night."

"Too bad he didn't fulfill it," Wormtail shrugged.

"I died, he couldn't," Luna replied and grabbed.

"Why did he promise you the cider?" Wormtail inquired, sitting next to her.

"I held his wand hostage in the lake and it was the only thing he could say that would make me give it back to him," Luna smiled, remembering the past.

"I don't understand," Wormtail replied.

"Did you lose all your humanity?" Luna asked, "I liked him, it was playful."

"I didn't lose all of it," Wormtail replied, "I kept you alive didn't I?"

"It was for your plan," Luna replied.

"Your death was the plan, but after observing you, I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you," Wormtail confessed.

"You're not evil," Luna stated.

"No, I'm not evil."

"Then why are you with this group?" Luna asked.

"Power is everything."

"You're pathetic," Luna sighed, "Power isn't everything, power is nothing compared to living life. Dumbledore had power and he did wonderful things with it, Harry has power and he has no idea what good he can do. Voldemort has fear, and fear can only go so far."

"You're smart."

"I'm not a moron," Luna replied and turned away.

"You will be free Luna, I promise," Wormtail stated.

"What good is freedom if all you have to go back to is memories. I live my memories every day in this place. You made me relive my pain by going back to him and you killed my hope by killing my father. I have nothing out there in the world. I only have me and I can't live myself for doing what I've done."

"You are good," Wormtail sighed, "You are not like us."

"I joined you in order to gain something, that makes me as bad," Luna shook her head, "I'm just like you."

"No," Wormtail replied, "You would risk everything for your father, and you want nothing more than to love Luna lovegood. You can never be evil, not even if you tried."

"Why are being so nice to me?"

"Because like you said, I'm not evil, I'm just pathetic."

Luna watched as Wormtail left the room and looked back at the sky, now drinking her hot cider, feeling the warmth of the liquid run through her body.

Two days passed and before Harry knew it, he was staring at his alarm clock reading midnight. He hadn't been able to sleep the last two nights without having memories run through his dreams. Harry sighed and sat up, getting out from the warm covers, to get dressed. He thought that he had set these feelings aside and said goodbye to Luna but he still couldn't let go. Harry walked out of his room and stared around at his flat that had boxes all over the place, and saw Cat sleeping on the table.

"I want to take you somewhere, I know you're a cat but if you don't see her, at least her grave then you will never get to see…" Harry sighed, making an excuse to go.

He picked up his cat and walked out of his flat, apparating to the cemetery a moment later. Slowly he walked over to her grave and sat Cat next to it, fingering the inscription and allowed his tears to fall.

"Luna, I know that you want me to be happy, but man Luna it's so hard to live without you. I knew you, truly knew you for such a short time, but I was intoxicated with you. I never got to answer you when you told me you loved me…." Harry stopped and pet his cat, trying to grope for the words, "I never got the chance to tell you everything I wanted to tell you and I wish I with you now seeing your smile. I wish we'd had more time but I lost you, the moment came and the moment passed for me tell you how I felt. In the blink of an eye I lost you. I think back to that night and I would give up my fame, my fortune, the fate of the world, if I could just have one more day with you to tell you that I love you…you're the only girl I love and I never got to tell you how much I need you. I can't go back Luna, I can't say those words to you, no matter how hard I try, you're still dead and I still didn't say anything. I stood there! I let you tell me your feelings and I stood there making excuses. I needed more time! I needed you a little more."

Harry stood up, his tears still falling from his eyes as he finally confessed his feelings, "You were the most extraordinary girl I ever knew and I want one more ordinary day with you, just one."

Harry wiped his tears away and looked away, "I'm saying goodbye, and I'm begging you to let me go from the pain of losing you. I have to leave you here, I have to say good bye."

Harry walked away from the grave, leaving Cat sitting on the grave to stare at his retreating form. He knew what he was leaving behind, and knew that he would miss every inch of his old life with her but he couldn't live in the past anymore.

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed and Wormtail came forward, "The time is here."

"It is?" Wormtail asked, a smirk forming.

"The day for my ruling has come," Voldemort nodded, "Bring the girl forward."

Wormtail nodded and pulled Luna into the room, clad in her Ravenclaw attire, he hair the length it used to be.

"You remember the deal," Voldemort said, nodding at how she looked.

"I remember," Luna nodded, "I won't forget it."

"You do as I say," Voldemort ordered, "I will rule."

"Ruling isn't everything," Luna shook her head, "Don't you want to love, know what it's like to have someone there who would die for you?"

"I have thousands who are willing to die for me," Voldemort smirked, "Take her away."

"You're pathetic," Luna sighed, "You're all alike."

"And shut her up," Voldemort yelled as the door closed before turning to the window, throwing his robes on, "My ruling begins today. You will fall Harry Potter, your death will be my greatest victory."

"Harry," Dean huffed, coming into Harry's dressing room.

"Hey Dean," Harry greeted, tying his tie.

"Death Eaters are attacking all over the world."

"Any in London?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Then I can still get married," Harry smiled then looked at Dean's clothes, "You aren't wearing those to the wedding are you."

"I have to save her," Dean replied, "I'm not going."

"Who do you have to save," Harry sighed, turning around.

"Luna."

"Luna is dead," Harry exhaled, "You're beginning to sound like me and you never dated her."

"Harry, I'm lying to you, Luna is alive and you have to help me save her. They have her under some contract," Dean confessed, "If we can-"

"Stop it Dean, Luna is dead, you can't make up a story to get me to not marry Ginny."

"She's not the one, you have to save Luna," Dean argued.

"She's dead and so help me Dean if you continue on this I will make sure you never knew her name."

"Harry I can't deny the truth, she's coming today, you have to remember your love for her," Dean sighed.

"I love Ginny," Harry argued, "Stop it with the Luna issue."

"She's alive," Dean stressed.

"Stop Dean she is dead!" Harry yelled.

"She's alive," Dean shook his head

"Stop."

"She's alive Harry, she is."

"Dean I'm warning you," Harry growled.

"I'm not lying Harry, she's ali-" Dean started but fell to the floor after Harry punched him.

"Stop, I am marrying Ginny, and there is nothing that can change that," Harry rolled his eyes, "Get over Luna Dean, she's dead."

Harry walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone, shaking his head.

"I tried."

"The death eaters are prevailing everywhere," Lucius reported as Voldemort walked out of the castle.

"And all in London are gathering for Potter's wedding?"

"Yes, all were invited, all responded to the invitation," Lucius nodded.

"Who would have thought that it would be this easy," Voldemort smirked, "Where is Bellatrix?"

"With the girl," Lucius replied.

"How is the girl?" Voldemort asked.

"She's starting to rethink, she keeps contradicting herself," Lucius explained, "Bellatrix is trying to knock sense into her."

"Is she succeeding?"  
"She is ready," Bellatrix smiled, pulling Luna close to the group.

"Are you certain?"

"Very," Bellatrix smiled and undid her ropes, "She won't run away, she'll do as she's told."

"A very talented witch," Voldemort complimented, "Where are the rest?"

"Behind you sir," Wormtail answered and Voldemort turned around, "Wonderful."

Harry stood at the front of the alter with Ron at his side as they waited for the wedding to start.

"You nervous?" Ron whispered as the music began.

"Am I obvious?" Harry whispered back.

"No but I was dead nervous at mine," Ron replied and Harry laughed at Ron's answer.

"You always know how to take away the nerves."

"I'm here for you mate," Ron nodded and they ceased conversation as Hermione walked down the aisle.

"She's so pretty," Ron stated as he followed Hermione's movements.

"Yes she is," Harry nodded, his eyes fixated on Ginny.

"She is going down the aisle," Bellatrix reported.

"Get into positions," Voldemort ordered and pulled Luna in the direction of the church.

Harry smiled as Ginny stood across from him and the witnesses sat down.

"We are here on a special occasion," The priest began, "These two will be joined in the wonderful life of marriage.

"GO."

Suddenly black engulfed the church and screams were heard. Harry tried to stay attached to Ginny but he felt her pull away from him and was thrown to the ground. As quickly as the black came, did the light return, leaving Harry alone on the alter and Voldemort at the end of the aisle.

"You died," Harry stated, walking down the two steps.

"You helped bring me back," Voldemort answered, "With a little help from Mr. Lovegood."

"Where is he?"

"Dead, killed right before my eyes and someone else's."

"I killed you once," Harry growled, "I can do it again."

"Yes but last time you killed me out of vengeance for poor Luna's revenge, right?" Voldemort replied.

"You don't get to say her name," Harry replied, his wand outstretched.

"You may want to lower your wand," Voldemort suggested.

"Give me one reason," Harry replied.

"If you curse at me then you will hit her," Voldemort replied and Wormtail pulled Luna in front of Voldemort.

Harry's wand fell to the floor with a thud reverberating throughout the church as he breaths turned shallow.

"They found you, I saw it."

"You saw a trick," Voldemort smirked.

"All of it was real then?" Harry asked, coming closer.

"Every bit of it," Voldemort nodded, "She's a great little actress with her father's life hanging over her head…well it was."

"You killed him in front of her?"

"It toughened her up," Wormtail answered.

"You were real," Harry said staring at Luna, "Every word, every moment, was real."

"Which means everything you said, she heard," Voldemort replied, pulling her closer.

"Keeps your hands off her," Harry ordered.

"She's not yours anymore potter, you chose another."

"Luna-" Harry called.

"She won't answer you," Voldemort replied, "Not till you agree."

"Agree to what?"

"My proposition."

"What proposition?" Harry asked and Voldemort whispered in Luna's ear.

Luna inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as Voldemort moved away from her ear, "Give up the Wizarding World and I survive."

"No Harry!" Voices yelled.

"Give it up and I don't die," Luna reworded.

"I'm not the minister of magic, I can't give it up," Harry sighed.

"Just don't fight," Luna replied, "Stay away, you're the only one who can kill him," Luna said, tears falling down her face.

"That's all I have to do and you live?"

"Yes," Luna nodded.

"Harry you can't!" Ron yelled.

"Okay," Harry nodded, "Give me Luna and I won't fight."

"You're a beautiful actress," Voldemort smirked as he and Harry shook hands.

"What do you mean?"

"She was promised freedom, she was never going to die," Voldemort smiled as Luna fell to her knees.

"You tricked me," Harry breathed out, his eyes on Luna.

"She had to, you didn't love her remember, and we killed her father. All she has left is her freedom," Voldemort smirked.

"Luna, why?"

"Thank you Potter," Voldemort smiled and vanished along with his other death eaters.

"We need to move," Ron ordered, "Kill as many as you can!"

Harry stayed put as Wormtail stood next to Luna, saying something in her ear before disapperating.

"Harry how could you?" Ginny sighed, walking over to him in her wedding dress.

"I had to," Harry replied, staring at the crying girl of his dreams

"She was already dead in your mind Harry, what else was there to do but really lose her or take the chance to!"

"You don't understand," Harry replied, a smile forming on his face

"How, how don't I understand?" Ginny questioned.

"I couldn't lose her again," Harry replied and walked over to Luna, kneeling down to her level, "I can't lose you again."

Luna looked up, her tears rolling down her face, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't say anything."

"Luna."

"You should have just killed me," Luna continued.

"Luna."

"I'm so sorry," Luna cried and bent her head down.

"Luna," Harry smiled and lifted her head up.

"What?" Luna sighed as Harry wiped away her tears.

"I love you."

tell me what to do next...


End file.
